George (Chinese politician)
Mr. George is a Chinese politician, known for the creation of Republic of China, the introduction of Christian Catholicism in China and for causing the Great Chinese War. He has served three times as Prime Minister of China. Right now he is Prime Minister of China and has the majority in the Chinese senate, controling 51% of the senate. By some he is considered a hated tyrannical, while by others as the greatest politician in Modern China. Early life and rise to power Mr. George was born in 2127, in Beijing China. During the civil war, just after the Cataclysm, he fought in the Communist side. He though that the Communists will create a new democratic China. However he was wrong. Soon Christos became dicator and in 2150 China was a communist Turcic dicatorship. George made attacks against the regime, but he was arrested. A few years later he was released, and created the Democratic Party. In 2060, at the age of 33, he became Prime Minister of Xinjiang. After his victory, he renamed the People's Republic of Xinjiang to [[Republic of China (Multipolarity)|'Republic of China']] Prime Minister of the Republic of China Mr. George started a new policy of democratization and Westernization of China. First he created a new constitution approved by both National and Democratic Parties. The Communist party voted against the new constitution, saying that it is against the workers. However, the resolution passed. The new constitution declared that China is a republic and that every 4 years elections will happen, so the people can vote, the political party they want to rule China. Also he agreed with the Pope, to make the Pope leader of the Chinese Christian Church, and send missionaries to convert the Chinese population to the christian religion. Soon christianity became the second most popular religion in China, and that agreement was the start of a long friendly relationship between China and the Papal states. During this period Communist armed forces, made terrorist attacks and attacked officials of the government. They opposed the westernization and wanted China to return to Communist rule. The Communists even made a failed attempt to assassinate Mr. George. Also Mr.George promoted the Chinese national identity to his citizens and made China from a Turkic Communist dictatorship to a Chinese Democratic nation state. He also replaced the Chinese characters of the Chinese language with Latin characters Great Chinese War Mr. George made the following speech, stating the reason he wanted to unite China: << Dear people of China. I am very sad to say that China is divided into small states. Their leaders deny their people's wish, to join China in a united Chinese state, and instead they try to keep as much power they can hold and try to do anything they can in order to not lose their small states. But in reality China belongs to the Chinese people!! And our army will make sure that China will be united and free!!>> A few days later , Mr George, because of the Chinese nationalism, combined with economic reasons and need for a port, betrayed his allies and send pro Chinese rebels in the DR. Then, the Chinese army and air force invaded the DR and destroyed any resistance. India, however, delcared war on China and issued the following statement: "As founder and thus leader of the Coalition of Non-aligned Countries, agreeing to the Constitution of the Coalition and in virtue of Article III Section b of said Constitution, the Republic of China is ejected from the Coalition. In compliment with the same Article III, Section b, Article III, Section a is applied, and thus all members of the Coalition must aid any countries under attack by China. Following the duty established by said procedure, India declares war on China under the casus belli of unjustified aggression and violation of international treaties and agreements, and orders a full-scale invasion of China and all its territories previous to the declaration of war." However China shut down the allied SDI, nuked India and then won the battle of the Tibetan Plateau, where 223 Indian and allied air wings were defeated by the 143 Chinese air wings. Shortly after the battle in Tibet, 25 Indian, 25 Baluchistani, and 4 Kazakh armies attacked the 52 Chinese armies. China won and the entire invading force was wiped out. 26 of China's 52 men were likewise wiped out. With much of the Baluchistani Army gone, a Chinese invasion of Baluchistan commenced to seize more population and industry. The result was China taking two Baluchistan metros. After the battle, China became the world's most massive economy, at 3400 projected GDP. Capitulation and Monarchy Soon after the Chinese victories, Hawaii and it's allies declared war on China. Mr. George, knowing that China cant win a war against both Hawaii and India, asked for peace. The Republic officialy capitulated to Hawaii, India and their allies, under the following treaty: Article 1: China must dismantle its nuclear program and never acquire nuclear weapons again. Article 2: China must disband armies until it has no more than 50, and must give its air wings to India and the Demon Realm(in equal numbers) until it has no more than 50. 75/50/50 is the military limitation of China, and it must never pass this total. Article 3: China must pass all nuclear weapons in its possession to the sovereign Kingdom of Hawai'i, which will then negotiate with India, the Demon Realm, and its LMCP allies as to their fate. Article 4: China will pay Hawai'i, Coruscant and the 501st each $100 this turn, as well as $300 each to the Demon Realm and India. Next turn, it will pay an additional $200 to the Demon Realm and India. Article 5: China must cede all territory it has conquered in this war to their owners, plus 10 regions each to the Demon Realm and India(these provinces being chosen by the receiving nations, and not China). After accepting the capitulation, Mr. George offered the Chinese crown to an exiled Danish prince, King George I, and the Republic was officialy renamed the "Kingdom of China", and had a new constitution, while Mr. John of the National Party became prime minister. King George I however did not agree with the policy of Mr. George and broke the peace treaty, starting the second phase of the Great Chinese War. China during the second phase of the Great Chinese War While the Allies had honored their agreements and repatriated China's lands, China didnt honored its own, and had instead gone Red Alert-style and renewed the conflict. China launched a T2 at Hawai'i. It was destroyed mid-flight. 2 T1s were launched at India. China's nuclear attack killed 1,520,000 Indian civilians and 86,000 soldiers. However Hawaii retaliated by firing 10 nukes on China. China makes a second peace with Hawaii. Then China invades the DR, India and the Mongols rebels. It annexes all of Mongolia and destroys the armies of both India and the DR. Korea and Siberia declared war on China, fearing of an overpowered China. Hawaii found the chance to break the peace treaty. The gonvernment of China, including Mr. George who was a minister during the reign of Chiang as Dicator, surrendered China to Oz and fled to Ethiopia. George and Co. then committed to ousting the Scarlet Lancers from the reconstituted Co-operative Federation of Xinjiang through terrorism. Revolutionary fighter Mr. George joined the CRF with one goal: To free China. Soon, one after the other, the governments of Shanghai, Mongolia, Wuchan and Beijing, came under CRF control. However Free Chinese forces revolted in Wuchan and almsot destroyed the CRF government. But Mr. George went in Wuchan, as unofficial leader of the Wuchan armed forces, and exterminated the rebels. After the lift of the martial law, his party won the elections, and Mr. George became once again prime minister of China. His fisrt order was the start of the revolution and the invasion of the united Chinese states in Xinjiang. Xinjiang was taken over and China was once again united. So Mr. george became the first Prime minister of a united China. Prime Minister of the Kingdom of China Mr. George re-created the Democratic Party of China, and stated that the main goals of his party were: 1) Creation of a democratic socialist China. 2) Socialist economy. 3) Loans to focus on industry and create a huge economy. 4) Re-organization of the army. 5) Recovery from the war. His party won the Chinese elections, with 51% of the votes. the majority he had on the parliament made Mr. George confident that he would be able to do his reforms without any problems. First he spended a lot of money on Industry and the Army. Then he and Mr. Papandreou, Foreign Minister of China, agreed about the entrance of China in IRA. Mr. George, with the help of Mr. Lee, the Financial Minister, issued the goals of the Chinese government on the economic sector: #Have all farms under state control. Then divide them into equal parts and give them to the Chinese farmers and the unemployed people. #Have a new tax on farms: The Farmers will have to give 3/5 of their production to the state. From this production, 1/2 will be sold in China for law prices, and the other 1/2 will be sold in the international market. #Creation of a strong industry by supporting rich businessmen who want to create factories in China. This year 23 factories will be created all over China. After a few days he issued the following statement, in the Chinese Times newspaper: The Prime Minister of China, Mr. George, stated that China's new economical plans, along with its new foreign policy of promoting peace and joining IRA, will transform China into a modern European democratic nation state. Mr. George also said that he co-operation with the King was successful and that King Otto accepted and signed the laws passed by the Chinese Senate. '' ''Mr. George also started a new project to re-organize the Chinese Army and created the << Chinese Military Research Center >>, to create a strong army to secure the Chinese Independence. The last 3 years were regarded as very successful by Mr. George, who said that he was satisfied by the progress China has made since its Independence from the Turkic Barbarians. Also the Latin Alphabet has completely replaced the Chinese. For example China now instead of being written as << 中華 >>, it is written as << ZhanghuΆ >>. Also he said That the Uighur people, are the most patriotic sub-group of the Han Chinese, and that both Mongolians and Tibetans are members of the Han Chinese family. He also stated that the Mongols have proved to be Chinese by their participation in the War of Chinese Independence. Last but no least, he said that his government is doing a great job and that China will have a better future. Mr. George is right now considered the most famous and infulential Chinese politician in all of Modern Chinese History. Political Satire about Mr. George's policies Red Lotus rebels issued satire about Mr. George's policies, 3 days after his statement in the Chinese Times: The Royal Ass-Kisser, Mr. George, stated his puppet confidence that China will be transformed into a Papal colony through plagiarized economic strategy and the tired old foreign policy of aggression that will gain new attention through its accession into the Irish Republican Army. In glowing terms, he reported that the King was happy to re-approve the laws rubber-stamped by his senatorial marionettes. Georgie-Porgie also started a re-education program to turn Chinese soldiers into Hulk rip-offs, officially named «Comrade Dong's Happy Sparkle Fun-Time Camp». These Yuri-class Brutes will help to protect the Chinese people from independent thought. Jφrg regards the past three years as very successful in shunning Turkic knowledge and regressing China back into primeval barbarism. On the cultural front, the Latin alphabet has completed its extermination of the traditional Chinese script. For example, "China", originally written as 中華, is now written as «$p@r3Άh8ng3??». Imperator Grorg went on to predict that all cultural subgroups, including Uighurs, Tibetans and Mongols will be genetically assimilated into the Han demographic through a ritual dubbed the Intolerable Orgy, as a reward for acting as cannon fodder and human shields in the Great War of Chinese Re-Enslavement. ''He concluded by saying that the government will continue its job of grating the people, and that China's future under Otto-pilot will endure as solidly as warm butter. '' Mr. george stated that his government efforts against terrorism will be doubled.